Three sets of hands
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Piece companion drabble of my other fic "Turn back time" Groaning, she looked over her shoulder, expecting to see The Queen's smirk as she tried to put her thoughts under control.


(The drabble is supposedly happening between the chapter 5th and 6th of the fic but can be understand it without actually reading the story.)

This little something doesn't have any repercussion on the story and will not be treated as canon on the fic (at least for now) it's only a drabble that I wanted to write until I fix the problem with Words of Desire.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Three sets of hands

The low lights illuminated Emma's naked body, the pale skin covering strong muscles that moved as the blonde relaxed form changed, her eyes opening as she felt the air touching her flesh. Green eyes encircled dark pupils that dilated as the blonde felt the strong scent of one distinct woman, her lips parting as she seated at the edge of the bed, fully savoring the odor and the promises that that held.

"Regina?" She called, glancing at her sides where the lights didn't reach, the darkness her only companion as she strained her sight, trying to see from where the other woman was going to appear, her skin tingling as a breeze touched her nipples, just as if someone had licked them.

"In here" A voice purred as two dark hands appeared from her back, the dark red nails of those digits painting on her skin like if it was a canvas ready to be tinted, marked. Emma raised her head an felt lips kissing and nibbling the spot just in the juncture between the shoulder and the neck, the delicious pain that that created making her moan wantonly as Regina's nails broke her skin just superficially, angry lines writing on her body as the digits descended, the hot flesh of Regina barely touching Emma's back, the outline of the brunette's breasts faintly caressing between the blonde's shoulder blades.

"More" Asked Emma as she licked her dry lips, her hands trying to grab Regina's hands, ready to make them achieve the destination that she needed most, her pulse quickening as she felt again the soft breeze on her aching breasts.

"Wait" Was the muttered answer and Emma sighed, her eyes closing while Regina kept nibbling her flesh, making her cry out of pain from time to time. Just as Emma was about to beg from more another set of hands touched her thighs, the gentle caress of those digits making her tremble out of excitement as wetness pooled between her legs, her excitement growing as she finally opened her green eyes.

In front of her The Queen smiled michvousley, the dark burgundy paint that decorated her lips the only way of recognition that Emma had. As Emma whimpered she heard Regina's laugh at her back, her body now flush against her.

"It's time to play" Whispered Regina as The Queen raised her right hand until it rested between Emma's breast, her heart beating as the regal brunette tilted her head to one side, ready to take the blonde's heart from its place.

The blonde's voice got caught on her throat as Regina and The Queen laughed seductively, her both sets of hands perpetually touching Emma as if it were some kind of blanket, The Queen's right digits still in the same spot, just a few inches away from Emma's heart.

"I could eat you" Purred The Queen as she took another step, her frame now touching Emma's as Regina started kneading the flesh of her buttocks. "But what is the fun of doing only that?"

As Emma shook her head, faintly trying to remember something to say to the brunette in front of her, The Queen raised her right hand once again and made the blonde raise her neck accordingly, the strong nails of the woman scratching the soft skin as she took another step, her full breasts smashed against Emma's.

"Don't move" Said both Regina and The Queen and they kept there, without moving, until Emma nodded, her hands resting flat against The Queen's stomach, the woman's body warm against them.

Then, without preamble, The Queen kissed Emma, nibbling the blonde's lower lip until Emma's voice escaped between their mouth, a whimper quickly following a moan that made Regina smile as she put her left hand between The Queen's and Emma's sexes, her own one pulsing with need as The Queen kept kissing Emma.

The blonde finally dared to touch the other woman as The Queen's hands started moving freely over her body, Emma's hands caressing as softly as she could the terse skin of The Queen while Regina at her back bit her left earlobe.

"Do you still want more?" Asked The Queen as the heat of Regina's body suddenly disappeared.

Emma nodded blindly, her body screaming for pleasure as The Queen suddenly moved, taking away the remaining warmth.

"Then come to play" Both Regina and The Queen said, her bodies now on full display in front of Emma, her smirks identical but different as they let Emma see them, her own eyes devouring every inch of the blonde woman as Emma finally took the first step.

It was in the same moment that Emma finally kneeled in fron of Regina, her hands touching both her and The Queen's thighs, when Regina woke up at the loud banging at the station's door.

Groaning she looked over her shoulder, expecting to see The Queen's smirk as she tried to put her thought under control.

But the bed was empty.


End file.
